Varrock
left Varrock Teleport Spirit tree (Grand Exchange) Canoes Air altar teleport, Earth altar teleport Hot air balloon |guild = Cooking Guild, Champions' Guild |race = Mensen |map= }} Varrock, voorheen bekend als Avarrocka is de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk Misthalinhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2641 "RuneScape Game Guide - Varrock Area Guide" en is een groot economisch trefpunt voor handelaars, artiesten, diplomaten, avonturiers en militairen. Varrock is de meest bevolkte stad in Gielinorhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/controls_the_grand_exchange "RuneScape Game Guide - Controls - The Grand Exchange" en de locatie waar de Grand Exchange zich bevindt. Varrock bevindt zich ten noorden van de Champions' Guild en reikt aan de grenzen van de Wildernis. Varrock is de op één na grootste stad in Gielinor (na Meiyerditch). De stad staat bekend als de eerste bestemming na het voltooien van Unstable Foundations in Lumbridge voor beginnende spelers. De stad blijkt veel leiding gevende economen, technologen, politicus, culturen en militairen te hebben. Varrock heeft ook een grote variëteit van winkels en trainingsveld. Geschiedenis Overzicht Economie thumb|left|Varrock tijdens [[kerst.]] Varrock's positie bij de handels routes zoals de River Lum maakt de stad een ideale locatie voor handelaars. Misthalin is een natie die gesplitsts is in twee facties; de andere steden van de natie, zoals Lumbridge en Draynor Village, zijn vooral een agricultuur, terwijl Varrock geavanceerde is, die hun industrie gefocust hebben op handel. Hoewel de stad veel landbouw produceert, komt veel van de stads voedsel voorraden uit buurlanden en nederzettingen zoals Asgarnia en verschillende delen van Misthalin. Bijna elke natie importeert in Varrock. thumb|De [[Grand Exchange.]] De stad exporteert ook verschillende belangrijke middelen. Eén van de grootste export producten zijn metalen uitrustingen. De stad produceert ook grote aantallen hout, wat geproduceerd wordt vanuit Lumber Yard, in het noord-oosten van de stad, buiten de stadsmuren. Graan wordt ook geëxporteerd, hoewel het meeste in de stad blijft om de massa's te voeden. Varrock's exporteert van alles, dat gezien kan worden door het aantal handelaars die de stad komen bezoeken. Echter zijn de prijzen in Varrock vaak hoger dan ergens anders. De leengoederen van Varrock zijn één van de meest belangrijkste in de wereld, dat munteenheden produceert, simpel weg bekend als Coinshttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=399 "God Letters Bericht 14 - De Terugkeer Van Saradomin," Miscellaneous Answers.. De Varrockian munt is, net als de munten die verkrijgbaar zijn in de rest van Gielinor, gemaakt van goud. Aan één kant is de munt in Varrock het wapen van Varrock, terwijl een andere wapen van Varrock het schild van Arrav ishttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=382 "God Letters Issue 13 - Guthix Maintains," Miscellaneous Answers.. Wellicht is Varrock's meest belangrijkste aspect de grootheid van de handel die zich afspeelt in de stad. Duizenden spelers bezoeken per dag Varrock, waar veel gekocht wordt ook op de straat. De stad is vooral gebaseerd op handel zoals de Grand Exchange, een massieve marktplaats in het noord-westen van de stad. Politiek Varrock wordt op het moment geregeerd door King Roald III en zijn vrouw Queen Ellamaria. Varrock is daarom een monarch en zal doorgegeven worden door middel van bloed. King Roald is vrij wel berucht in Gielinor hoewel die erg populair is en het beste over heeft voor zijn volk. Echter is hij afhankelijk geworden van zijn adviseur. Door deze reden wordt hij gekritiseerd door verschillende residenten van de stad. Aeonisig Raispher, King Roald's religieuze adviseur gaf laatst kritiek op de Edict of Guthix die aan het einde van de God Wars de oorlog tussen Misthalin en Morytania liet beëindigen. Hierdoor liet King Roals de oorlog tussen de twee naties beëindigen, hoewel recent een mercenary protocol was opgesteld. Ondanks dat Roald populair is onder de bevolking, blijkt hij toch een doelwit te zijn van vijandelijke aanvallen, aangezien hij een anti-Zamorakian beleid in de stad heeft uitgevoerd. De enige bescherming die hij heeft in de Varrock Palace Secret Guard militairen, zijn eigen persoonlijke lijfwacht. Varrock is een diplomatische stad en verschillende vriendschappen ontwikkeld met verschillende naties. Varrock is erg bekend voor de basis te zijn van de bank van RuneScape, die over de hele wereld is verspreidt. In de moderne tijden, vonden velen het belangrijk om een bank in elke stad te hebben, waardoor vriendschap met Varrock wel nodig was om de bank rekenen te hebben in een eigen stad. Varrock heeft vriendschappen aangesloten met Asgarnia, Kandarin, de gnome nederzettingen, de Fremmennik Province, Karamja, Feldip Hills, verschillende eilanden in de zuidelijke zee, de Kharidian Desert, TzHaar City, Keldagrim en andere Dwarves nederzettingen en de Dorgesh-Kaan. Zelf gebieden zoals Zanaris, Morytania en de Wildernis hebben banken. Militairen thumb|100px|Een Varrock [[Guard.]] Varrock's millitairen is één van de grootste in Gielinor. De bedreiging van Morytania, de Wildernis en bepaalde Zamorakian organisaties (zoals de Dagon'hai en de ZMI) is niet gemakkelijk om te negeren waardoor een goed beveiligd leger nodig is. Voor gevechten staan de soldaten altijd paraat en bereiden zich goed voor. De stad wordt omringt door een grote stenen muur, dat ook omringt wordt door verschillende speren barricades, poort huizen en verschillende Guards. Het leger zelf is altijd klaar voor een gevecht als zij oproepen worden. Het leger bestaat vrijwel uit bewakers in een pantser en kan herkend worden door de gele uniformen. Deze bewakers bieden vaak de hulp aan, aan de ridders van de koning tijdens gevechten. Echter zijn de ridders van Varrock bijna nooit gezien en wordt bijna alleen vermeldt. Alleen Sir Prysin is gezien. De reden hiervoor is onbekend, hoewel er gespeculeerd wordt dat ze aan spioneren zijn. De Varrock Palace Secret Guard is een belangrijke militaire tak, aangezien zij de groep binnen de stad en belangrijke personen als King Roald III beschermen. Varrock's militairen is voor enkele jaren niet meer opgeroepen, en staat op het moment om een grotere te spelen als bewaker of de lokale politie. Religie thumb|left|Een standbeeld gewijd aan [[Saradomin.]] Hoewel de overheid geen invloed heeft op de religie van de inwoners, zijn bijna alle inwoners van Varrock Saradominists. Saradomin is sinds de stichting van Varrock al van groot belang en hierdoor is het standpunt van de inwoners door de jaren heen weinig veranderd. De Church of Saradomin is een organasatie en heeft grote invloed op de politieke macht in de stad; het is echter niet illegaal om Zamorak te aanbidden. De politieke macht van de kerk was recentelijk in conflict met dat van de koning. Nadat de eerste Wizards' Tower verbrand was, was de aanklacht dramatisch voor de Zamorakian: net als in de rest van de wereld, degene die ooit getolereerd werden waren echter uit de gemeenschap gesloten. In de recente jaren is de stad meer toleranter geworden. Hoewel Zamorakianen niet gewaardeerd worden door de inwoners, werd er een kerk gebouwd in het zuid-oostelijke gedeelte van de stad. De kerk diende als veel klachten en veel vandalisme. De meest bekenste is waarschijnlijk die van de Wise Old Man, die schreef "Saradomin Pwns" op de buitenkant van de kerk. Cultuur Varrock's cultuur is niet verschillend met de menselijke culturen in Gielinor. Dit komt waarschijnlijk door de banden tussen andere naties van de stad die over heel Gielinor reiken. De stad is echter een smelt pot van culturen, naties en rassen. Keuken Varrock's keuken varrieeert, en is vrij gebaseerd op graan producten zoals taarten, cake en brood. Vlees en vis zijn ook erg populair onder de bevolking van de stad en wordt verhandeld in Port Sarim elke dag. Andere gerechten zijn bijvoorbeeld van Stews naar Pizza's. De keuken van Varrock heeft een grote invloed van de Cooks' Guild, die zich net buiten de westelijke stadsmuren van de stad bevindt. Vele koks die leren en oefenen hun gerechten uit in de guild waardoor de stad veel invloed krijgt op de nabije guild. Verschillende steden die minder welvarend zijn, eten vooral vlees, en zo verbouwd Varrock veel graan goederen, beide in de stad als er buiten zoals bij Lumbridge en bij Draynor Village. Verschillende velden verbouwen Onions, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Grapes, Redberries en Cabbage. Hoewel sinds de groeiende landbouw skill Farming in de recente jaren, koopt de stad vooral veel andere producten in zoals hops, barley, oranges, apples, sweetcorns, bananas, watermelons, strawberries, curry, lemons, limes, papayas, coconuts, tea, equa leaves, dwellberries, pineapples en andere producten. Thee is erg populair onder de bevolking in Varrock. Vele inwoners drinken thee op meerdere kere in een dag, wat onder ander deel uitmaakt van hun dagelijkse routine. Ook is Beer en Wine erg populair en wordt vooral verkocht in de verschillende cafés die zich in de stad bevinden. Hierdoor worden vaak mensen dronken en veroorzaakt verschillende misdaad problemen door het hoge aantal drank dat verkocht wordt in cafés. Kunst thumb|De Bibliotheek van Varrock. Varrock is een stad die bekend staat om haar kunst geschiedenis. In deze stad is veel van Gielinor's literatuur geschreven en wel bekende schilderijen en standbeelden gemaakt. Varrock wordt door veel inwoners en spelers gezien als dé hoofdstad van Gielinor. De Bibliotheek van Varrock, die gevonden kan worden in het paleis, is de best bekende in de wereld en bevat belangrijke informatie over verschillende zaken. De boeken is geschreven door veel befaamde en bekende mensen zoals een veel bekend verhaal, het verhaal van Arrav en geschiedenis van de Barrows brothers. Varrock's schrijver prezen vaak Varrock en Saradomin en noemen vaak de status van de stad; als een welvarende stad. Dit zorgt ervoor dat het moraal van de stad hoog blijft. Verhalen over helden zijn erg populair in de stad zoals Arrav, Wally, Dionysius, Samuel Scourduel en de Seven Priestly Warriors. De kunst van de hand-bewerking (Crafting) zal ook vaak voorkomen in Varrock. Eén van de vele industrieën komt van Smithing en Crafting. Metalen uitrustingen en wapens worden vaak gemaakt binnen de stad en is daarmee, op de Dwarves na, de natie met het hooste industriële goed. Misdaad Varrock is de grootste stad van de drie menselijke koninkrijken, met Ardougne als East en West Ardougne apart gerekend. Het is groot en heeft ook het hoogste misdaad cijfer van de drie hoofdsteden. Varrock is verdeeld in twee gebieden. Zo is het noordelijke gedeelte, dat rijkt vanaf het Museum tot de Grand Exchange, meer welvarende, schoner en heeft een lager misdaadcijfer vergelijken het zuidelijke gedeelte. Veel gebouwen in het zuiden zijn erg oud en beginnen te rotten en lekken tijdens de regen. Bij he kasteel van varrock op het plein staat een boord met hoeveel quards zijn gepickpocked. Vele in de zuidelijke gebieden worden gedwongen op geweld. Muggers, dieven en bendes heersen over de straten in grote gebieden waar de Guards niet zijn. De stad heeft twee bendes, de Black Arm Gang en de Phoenix Gang en hebben gesamenlijk problemen veroorzaakt, zoals het stelen van de Shield of Arrav. Locaties in de stad Ingangen thumb|De oostelijke ingang van Varrock. Varrock wordt omringt door een stadsmuur met vier ingangen die een grote poort hebben ter beveiliging. Deze poorten zijn open voor de bevolking van Varrock. Elke poort zal bewaakt worden door verschillende level 21 Guards, hoewel ze niet agressief zijn. Deze guards worden vaak gebruikt voor trainingen voor lage-medium level spelers. De noordelijke poort kan gevonden worden aan de rand van de Wildernis grens en wordt vaak gebruikt voor spelers die naar de Wilderness volcano reizen of de wildernis aan het ontdekken zijn. De oostelijke poort kan gevonden worden door het noordelijke pad te volgen bij het kruispunt van noord-Al-Kharid en ten westen van de Digsite. De westelijke poort kan gevonden worden ten oosten van het pad naar Barbarian Village, hoewel deze poort op zicht groter is door de Grand Exchange. De zuidelijke poort kan gevonden worden door het pad ten noord-westen van Lumbridge. Bij de zuidelijke poort zullen verschillende level 7 en level 20 Dark wizards rondt lopen die spelers zullen aanvallen als ze voorbij lopen voor elke speler onder de level 41. Er zijn verschillende niet-officiële ingangen. Door de route ten oosten van Barbarian Village te lopen, kunnen spelers de Grand Exchange betreden. Een Agility short-cut kan gebruikt worden voor members met 21 Agility en de trapdeur bij de Grand Exchange zal een trein station van Keldagrim naar de Grand Exchange lopen. Varrock paleis thumb|left|[[Varrock Palace.]] Varrock Palace is het grootste gebouw in de stad en telt drie verdiepingen en verschillende massieve torens. Het is het huis van King Roald III en Queen Ellamaria. Het paleis is ook het huis van het leger dat voor de defensie van Varrock zorgt. In het paleis worden zowel diplomatieke als politieke besluiten en vergaderingen gehouden die invloed hebben over heel Gielinor. Het paleis bevat een kapel waar de meest nobele krijgers naar een kerkdienst kunnen gaan om Saradomin te eren. Op de begane grond zal ook de befaamde Bibliotheek van Varrock te vinden zijn waar verschillende boeken in opgeslagen zijn. Binnen het paleis zullen belangrijke dingen zijn zoals de eetzaal, de troonzaal, een keuken, barakken en verschillende kamers. Het paleis is ook het huis van Sir Prysin en Captain Rovin zal ook in het paleis te vinden zijn als het hoofd van de wacht. Buiten, aan de oostkant van het paleis zal de tuin van het paleis te vinden zijn. Deze tuin wordt verzorgd door Queen Ellamaria. Het paleis wordt omringd door dikke stenen muren, speer barricades, barricades waardoor het paleis moeilijk doordringbaar is voor vijanden en binnendringers. Het paleis is dé hoogste plek in Varrock als iemand op de hoogste toren zal staan. Eén van de taken van de Varrock Diary was o de hoogste plek in Varrock te vinden. Op het dak van het palies zullen verschillende Guards te vinden zijn die oefenen op verschillende artibuten. Banken Banken worden aangegeven met het Bestand:Bank map icon.png icoon. Er zijn in totaal vier banken in Varrock waarvan er één alleen voor members beschikbaar is. De twee banken zijn gebouwen die te vinden zijn in het oosten en westen van Varrock. De derde bank is de Cooks' Guild waarvoor een gedeelte van de Varrock Diary voor nodig is om toegang te krijgen. De vierde bank is de Grand Exchange. Oost bank De oost bank was voorheen een populaire locatie om voorwerpen te verkopen aan andere spelers. In feite is de bank klein waardoor het vaak overbevolkt raakte in drukke werelden. Hierdoor kon het vaak op traagheid leveren bij verschillende computers. De bank wordt vooral vaak gebruikt door spelers die zich naar de Essence mijn laten teleporteren door Aubury die zich ten zuiden van de bank bevindt in de magic shop. Na de Magic Guild, is dit de snelste route naar een essence mijn, hoewel de Magic Guild alleen bereikbaar is voor members met 66 Magic. Nog steeds wordt hier rune of pure essence verkocht en gekocht, hoewel veel spelers tegenwoordig bij de Grand Exchange kopen. Ook werd hier verrassend veel voedsel verhandeld. Veel spelers kwamen vroeger uit de Wildernis, dat ten noorden van de bank ligt, in één lange straat naar het noorden. De bank heeft ook een hogere verdieping. Deze verdieping werd gebruikt om te ontlopen uit de drukte. Echter werd de eerste verdieping ook vaak gebruikt om spelers te scammen. West bank De Varrock west bank was de eerste en voorheen de enige bank in RuneScape. Voorheen konden spelers alleen goud opslaan in op hun bank accounts. De west bank was hierdoor erg bevolkt voordat de Grand Exchange uitkwam, hoewel het nu voor vele gratis spelers nog steeds erg bevolkt is. Voorwerpen zoals Big bones, Logs, Feathers en verschillende andere voorwerpen worden hier verkocht. In "Trading werelden", is deze bank een goede locatie om een hoog-level armour en wapens te kopen en ook Runes. Ook verkopen verschillende speler er "zeldzame voorwerpen", hoewel het meeste verkocht wordt bij de Grand Exchange. De west bank heeft een hogere verdieping en een kelder. Er is niets te bevinden op de eerste verdieping, hoewel het veel rustiger is dan op de begane grond. De kelder van de bank bevat een zuidelijke kamer die afgesloten is met een hek. In deze kamer zullen verschillende Coins, Gold ores, Brass necklace en een Ruby ring op de grond liggen. Spelers met 33 kunnen de Telekinetic Grab spreuk uitvoeren om deze voorwerpen op te pakken, behalve voor de Ruby ring. Er zal ook een spwan van 3 coins aanwezig zijn vlak bij de trap. Deze bank is een populaire locatie doordat het vlak naast een Smithing anvil ligt. Het gebouw ten zuiden van de bank bevat twee anvils waardoor het de snelste weg naar van een bank naar een anvil is. Ook wordt de bank gebruikt om Firemaking te trainen, aangezien het pad naar het oosten een ideale plek is om Firemaking te trainen. Cooking Guild Bank De bank zal zich in de Cooks' Guild bevinden waarvoor spelers 32 voor nodig hebben om toegang te krijgen. Ook zal een Chef's hat, Cooking cape of Varrock armour 3 nodig zijn om de guild te betreden. Deze bank is alleen beschikbaar voor spelers en is de enige member bank in Varrock. Grand Exchange Bank In het centrum van de Grand Exchange zal de bank zich bevinden. De bank kan geopend worden bij de twee Bankers. Spelers gebruiken deze bank om zich te bevoorraden of voor het kopen of verkopen van voorwerpen bij de Grand Exchange. Hierdoor is deze bank de meest gebruikelijke bank in RuneScape. Varrock Museum thumb|Het [[Varrock Museum.]] Het Varrock Museum is de grootste en één van de weinige museums in Gielinor. Voorheen werd het museum ontweken door veel spelers tot recent het museum heringericht werd en verschillende displays zijn gecreëerd en de overheid van Varrock heeft geïnvesteerd om het museum op te knappen. Het museum bevat veel informatie over de geschiedenis van Gielinor. Het Varrock museum bevat verschillende voorwerpen die opgegraven zijn van de Digsite. In feite is bijna het hele museum gebaseerd op de fondsen uit de Digsite zoals tabletten, munten en potten. In het museum zelf zal zich ook een spicemen cleaning gebied bevinden waar spelers archeologische vondsten kunnen schoonmaken en onderzoeken voor onderzoek. De eerste en tweede verdiepingen is geheel besteed aan de geschiedenis van Gielinor, in een chronologische tijdlijn. De tijdlijn, waar het begint aan het begin van de First Age tot de hedendaagse gebeurtenissen. De ondergrondse kelder in het museum zullen verschillende namaak wezens uit Gielinor bevatten zoals Dragons. Spelers kunnen zelf hun eigen inbreng in het museum brengen. Kerken In Varrock zijn er in totaal drie prayer altaren waar spelers hun Prayer kunnen opladen. In het noorden van de stad bevinden zich twee altaren die gewijd zijn aan de god Saradomin. Er bevindt zich een altaar in de kerk van het Varrock Palace op de eerste verdieping van het paleis. Dit is de persoonlijke kerk van King Roald III en zijn vrouw, hoewel leden uit het paleis er ook gebruik van maken tijdens een kerkdienst. De tweede kerk zal in het noord-oosten van de stad bevinden en is de grootste kerk in Varrock. Deze kerk is toegankelijk voor alle inwoners van Varrock tijdens een kerkdienst. Deze kerk wordt veel gebruikt voor spelers die uit de Wildernis kwamen of komen. Voorheen was dit een populaire plek voor PvP gevechten aan de rand van de Wildernis, waar spelers over de grens sprongen snel hun prayer punte gingen opladen, zodat ze geen gebruikt hoefden te maken van Prayer potions. Hoewel heel Varrock gewijd is aan de god Saradomin, bevindt zich in het zuid-oosten van de stad een altaar gewijd aan Zamorak. Het altaar of tempel is in bezit van de Zamorak mage. Het altaar ligt verborgen in het zuid-oosten van de stad en is te vinden in een gebouw dat niet goed in staat en wordt ook omringt door huizen die niet goed in staat zijn. Het is echter niet bekend of de regering van Varrock afweet van dit altaar, aangezien de inwoners Saradomin aanbidden en Zamorakian verafschuwen in hun gemeenschap. Guilds Er zijn twee Guilds te vinden in Varrock. Echter bevinden beide guilds zich buiten de stadsmuren maar worden gerekend als gebied van Varrock omdat het in een bepaald gebied rondt Varrock licht. Cooks' Guild De Cooks' Guild zal te vinden zijn ten westen van de west bank in Varrock. Het bevindt zich net ten noorden van het huis van Juliet en ten zuiden van de Grand Exchange. Spelers hebben 32 nodig om toegang te krijgen. Ook zal een Chef's hat, Cooking cape of Varrock armour 3 nodig zijn om de guild te betreden. De guild heeft een bank dat alleen beschikbaar voor members met een Varrock level 3 armour. Champions' Guild thumb|De [[Champions' Guild.]] De Champions' Guild is een gebouw ten zuiden van Varrock, en is toegankelijk voor iedereen met 33 quest points of meer. Er bevind zich de Scavvo's Rune Store en de Valaine's Shop of Champions, het is ook het startpunt voor de Dragon Slayer quest, gelijk als spelers voor de eerste keer de guild betreden. Spelers kunnen de Guild gemakkelijk bereiken met een combat bracelet. Spelers kunnen ook gebruik maken van de Canoes waarmee je vlak naast de Guild terecht zult komen. Spelers kunnen in de Champions' Guild een Rune platebody kopen na het voltooien van de quest. Winkels Cafés Varrock heeft 4 cafés. De meeste café verkopen alleen Beer maar de Rat Pit Bar verkoopt ook Stews. Blue Moon Inn thumb|De [[Blue Moon Inn.]] De Blue Moon Inn is ver wg de populairste bar in Varrock voor zowel NPCs als voor spelers. One-Eyed Hector is de piraat die ooit in de herberg heeft verbleef. In de herberg zullen verschillende NPC rondlopen plus de bartender, en inclusief een vrouwelijke Barbairan, de ex vampieren jager Dr Harlow, een zwerver en Johnny the Beard. Tijdens de Garden of Tranquility quest komen spelers erachter dat de koningin van Varrock ooit in de herberg heeft gewerkt als bartender. Voorheen was de herberg een populaire plek voor feestjes, waar spelers verschillende voorwerpen lieten vallen op de grond zodat andere spelers deze op konden pakken. Dancing Donkey Inn De Dancing Donkey Bar is onbekend voor veel inwoners in Varrock en is te vinden in de hoek van de stad dat alleen beschikbaar is voor members. Ondanks de Blue Moon Inn, heeft de Dancing Donkey Bar geen hotel. In de bar zullen spelers Da Vinci kunnen aanschouwen en Chancy die van gokken houdt. Jolly Boar Inn thumb|left|De [[Jolly Boar Inn.]] De Jolly Boar Inn is een herberg dat in feite buiten de stadsmuren van Varrock bevindt aan de rand van de Wildernis. Echter behoort het café tot Varrock omdat het in een bepaald reikwijdte van de stad ligt. De Jolly Boar Inn veel groter dan de Blue Moon Inn wat het het grootste hotel en herberg van Varrock maakt. Johnathon zal hier te vinden zijn als een gast van de herberg. Tijdens de 2009 Thanksgiving Event speelde het café en de bartender een grote rol in het evenement. Er zullen verschillende NPCs rondlopen in het café: één Woman, twee Mannen en een Black Knight. Echter zijn geen van allen dronken. Voorheen was Dr Harlow in deze herberg te vinden. Echter werd hij later verplaatst naar de Blue Moon Inn. De reden voor zijn verplaatsing was dat veel spelers het moeilijk vonden om hem te vinden. De Jolly Boar Inn staat bekend als de grootste herberg in Gielinor. Voordat de Wildernis grens werd aangelegd, was het café een locatie waar veel spelers de Wildernis werden ingelokt door andere spelers. De Bartender zal het café runnen en verkoopt alleen Beer aan spelers. Dungeons *Varrock Sewers *Tunnel of Chaos *Champions' Guild Kelder *Rat Pits *Dungeon of Tolna (buiten de stadsmuren) *Phoenix Gang Hideout Bereikbaarheid thumb|De [[Balloon transport system|hete luchtballon.]] *Varrock Teleport. Teleporteerd de speler naar het centrale plein of voor de ingang van de Grand Exchange. *Balloon transport system. Ten zuiden van Lumber yard. Spelers moeten de Enlightened Journey quest voltooien. *Spirit Tree. Te vnden in het noord-oosten van de Grand Exchange. *Fairy Ring. Code "DKR". Teleporteerd de speler van Zanaris naar buiten de muur, ten noord-westen van de stad. *Canoe system. Vaart spelers naar Edgeville (vlak buiten de Grand Exchange) of naar de Champions' Guild. *Skill nacklace en de Combat bracelet. Teleporteerd de speler naar de Cooks' Guild of de Champions' Guild. *Gnome Glider. Vliegt de speler naar de Digsite. *Portal Chamber. Een portal die een speler naar Varrock teleporteerd. NPCs Monsters *Rats (Level 1) *Men en Women (Level 2) *Mugger (Level 6) *Barbarian Woman (Level 9) *Thieves (Level 16) *Guards (Level 21) *Outlaws (Level 32) *Black Knights (Level 33) *Lucien (Level 14, alleen tijdens de Temple of Ikov quest) *Giant Rat (Level 3 of 6) *King Roald (Level 41, alleen tijdens de What Lies Below quest) *Armoured zombie (Level 85, alleen tijdens de Defender of Varrock quest.) *Deadly red spiders (Level 34) *Scorpions *Zombies *Skeletons *Ghosts *Moss Giants (Level 42) Quests Gratis spelers Quests *''Shield of Arrav'' *''Demon Slayer'' *''Romeo & Juliet'' *''Dragon Slayer'' Member Quests *''A Soul's Bane'' *''Family Crest'' *''Gertrude's Cat'' *''Garden of Tranquillity'' *''Priest in Peril'' *''Rat Catchers'' *''What Lies Below'' *''Defender of Varrock'' *''Druidic ritual'' Mini-Quests *Zamorak Mage Achievement Diary Muziek *Adventure (Varrock Palace) *Expanse (Stone Circle) *Garden (West Varrock) *Greatness (Bij de Champions' Guild) *Looking Back (Varrock Museum) *Medieval (Oost Varrock) *Parade (Jolly Boar Inn/Paterdomus Path) *Rat a Tat Tat (Varrock Rat Pits) *Spirit (Varrock Plein) *Still Night (Zuid-oost Mine) *The Trade Parade (Grand Exchange) *Cellar Song (Varrock West bank) *Parade (Sawmill) *Honkytonky Medieval (In The Bleu Moon cafe, zuid varrock) *Honkytonky Parade (in het cafe Jolly Boar Inn, noord-oost varrock) Verwijzingen Grand Exchange en:Varrock Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Hoofdsteden category:Steden Categorie:Misthalin